Las cenizas pueden convertirse en fuego
by Cla.aw.HPTFMA
Summary: Han pasado 6 meses desde la partida de Edward y ahora Jacob y Bella estan juntos, pero que sucederá si tu MAS GRANDE amor regresa? Editando!


**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes son de la gran Stephenie Meyer **

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Ya ha pasado aproximadamente 1 año desde _su _partida, hago lo posible por no pronunciar su nombre sea física o mentalmente; pasan los días y aun no puedo olvidar por completo su tacto, su voz; pero eso es algo que debo hacer, debo olvidar todo lo que me pueda recordar a _él_ o al menos intentarlo hasta no sentir este dolor en el pecho.

Recuerdo los primeros días luego de su partida, si bien solo comía, caminaba, respiraba y respondía a preguntas que me hacían (solamente con monosílabos) era porque le había prometido que iba a continuar con mi vida y que no iba a hacer nada estúpido, que debía pensar en Charlie; pero simplemente, cuando él se fue perdí esas ganas de vivir; todo siguió así hasta que comencé mi amistad con Jacob Black, mi sol, mi puerto seguro; no puedo imaginar que hubiera sido de mí sin el apoyo de Jake, si bien no he olvidado a _él_, aún con su apoyo, el tiempo que paso con Jake me ayuda a sobrellevarlo, solo él logra lo que ningún otro con su compañía hace; calmar ese dolor en el pecho producto de su despedida.

Con Jake pude volver a sonreír de a pocos; claro todo fue hasta que llego el día en que dejo de hablarme, contestar mis llamadas, buscarme; cuando eso ocurrió sentí que nadie más podría hacerme mas daño del que ya tenía en ese órgano que late; pero esa vez no estaba dispuesta a perder la amistad de Jake por lo que insistí e insistí hasta que descubrí la razón por la que me ignoraba; y es que mi Jake era un lobo, hombre lobo no, porque estos solo se transforman en luna llena y la manada lo pueden hacer a su antojo.

Los meses siguieron pasando y mi relación con Jake se hacía cada vez mas estrecha; lo quería como a un hermano, pero justamente, él no era un hermano y ya me había dado cuenta de su cambio de sentimiento hacía mi, aunque una parte de mi no lo deseaba admitir, cuando llego el día en que me lo confeso, supe que no había vuelta atrás y que el momento había llegado… debía decirle adiós al recuerdo de _Edward_, al que mi corazón aun seguía aferrándose.

**-Flash Back-**

Estaba en mi cocina, como cualquier día, preparando la cena para Charlie, pero mi mente se encontraba recordando el día de ayer; y es que ese salto del acantilado fue tan excitante; estoy segura que eso es algo que _él _ no aprobaría, incluso si mi padre se entera de que su hija hace ese tipo de deporte o como lo llamaría un acto suicida, o que su hija monta moto, es capaz de castigarme por el resto de los días.

Me encontraba tan metida en mi subconsciente que cuando escuche el sonido del timbre me sobresalte.

-Demonios-exclame-ese cuchillo está destinado a un día cortarme los dedos- con paso rápido fui hasta la puerta, que seguía haciendo ruido con ese molesto timbre.

-_¿Quién mas puede ser?… querido Jacob Black de esta no te salvas, gracias a ti casi acabo sin el dedo gordo._

Dicho y hecho, cuando abrí la puerta me encontré con el rostro de Jacob, que en estos momentos tenía una sonrisa tensa.

-Hola Bella.

-¡Jake, que alegría verte!-como diablos no puedo enojarme mucho tiempo con él.

-Wao si tienes ese entusiasmo cada vez que vengo a tu casa, vendre a diario.

-Ya no te creas demasiado, simplemente es raro que TÚ vengas a mi casa, ya que la que normalmente va soy yo.

-Si, lo sé, pero esta ocasión lo merece.-y ahí esta esa sonrisa tensa de nuevo.

-¿Qué sucede Jake?, no me asustes.-por un momento me llego a la mente el recuerdo de una cabellera roja y una piel palida.-¿Es sobre Victoria?, dilo de una…

-No no es nada sobre eso, es sobre nosotros.

-¿Nosotros?

-Sí, sé que ya te debes haber dado cuenta de que tú me gustas, y demasiado.-se le veía tan mono con su mano revolviéndose el cabello de los nervios. _Bella, reacciona, este no es momento para pensar en eso. _

-Jake… la verdad no se que decirte.-tenía miedo de que si lo rechazaba, él se alejara de mi y eso es algo que no podría soportar.

-Sé que aun sigues enamorada de ese chupasangre; pero te pido una oportunidad para nosotros, sabes que en el fondo estas comenzando a tener ese tipo de sentimientos por mi; es por eso que he venido hasta aquí para pedirte una oportunidad, déjame ser ese puerto seguro para ti, dejame quererte.

Decir que estaba en shock era quedarse corto, pero yo ya sabía sobre eso que Jake sentía, solo que me lo quería negar, y quizás es cierto y sé que estoy sintiendo cosas por él; pero su recuerdo todavía esta presente y eso hace de que no pueda reconocer otro tipo de sentimiento.

-Jake-pronuncie su nombre con inseguridad.

-Sé que no estas segura de lo que vas a contestarme, Bella, pero ya es momento de que dejes ir su recuerdo; solo te sigues haciendo daño con eso.-

-Lo se pero aun así me es difícil hacer eso Jake.

-Bella nuestra amistad va a seguir igual aunque me des una negativa en este momento.-Me encantaría creer esas palabras Jake, pero yo se que todo cambiará a partir de este día.

-Sabes, la respuesta que sea, me gustarí escucharla ahora; sabes que me gustan ,las cosas directas y quedarte con la duda no es algo muy lindo.

-Créeme que lo sé Jake.

Aunque me doliera decirle adiós a _Edward_, era algo que debía hacer.

-Jake, ya tengo una respuesta para ti… tal vez no soy la adecuada chica que mereces, pero hare mi intento por serlo no solo por ti sino por mi también, tienes razón en lo que dices sobre Edward; así que si no lo entendiste, si , si quiero darme esa oportunidad contigo.-cuando acabe de decir todo esto, por fin pude levantar la cabeza y mirarlo a los ojos; esos ojos que expresaban sorpresa y alegría por mis palabras.

-No te arrepentirás de esto.- y a paso lento se acerco hasta mi posición, dándome un gran y confortante abrazo; siempre que sucedía esto, yo sentía que me desconectaba del mundo, y es que con Jacob era tan fácil ser yo misma; al cabo de minutos u horas de estar abrazados, no puedo estar segura del tiempo, Jake cogió mi rostro entre sus manos y comenzó a acercarlo al suyo, supe lo que sucedería y quizás no estaba lista emocionalmente pero eso no impidió que cerrara mis ojos y me dejará llevar por el momento.

Y es que algo era real, si Jake no conseguía hacerme olvidar a Edward aunque sea un poco, no conozco a alguien que lo pueda lograr.

**-Fin del Flash Back-**

Justamente, hoy cumplíamos 4 meses, y podría decir que a Jake lo quiero y mucho mas no lo amo, aún peo se que con el tiempo podré lograrlo; cuando mi padre se entero de la gran noticia, decir que estaba contento era poco.

-Ya era hora, sé que el será el mejor chico que pueda encontrar.-dijo mi padre con esa sonrisa que nunca puso cuando le dijo lo mío con Edward.

La verdad es que estos meses que he pasado con Jake han sido de los mejores, al menos desde que _él _se fue.

Por decima vez volví a ver la hora en mi móvil, si hay algo que me hacía desesperar de Jake, era que siempre era impuntual, pero lo recompensaba haciéndome reír y contándome varias razones por las que demoraba, pero justo hoy debía demorarse tanto… ya llevaba 20 minutos de retraso, como siguiera así no íbamos a llegar a la función de la película.

Ya estaba por llamar a Jake cuando escuche ese ruido en mi habitación; sé que a veces actuo de manera suicida pero esta vez de verdad o pensé cuando corrí a mi habitación para descubrir el origen de ese ruido… lo que nunca llegue a imaginar fue que lo vería nuevamente en mi habitación, sentado en esa mesedora como antaño.

-_Edward… - _y ahí hizo acto de presencia ese dolor que desde semanas había dejado de sentir.

-_Bella…-_mi memoria no le hacía justicia a su voz…-…_debemos hablar… ._

* * *

_Ok, sé que he estado desaparecida como por ... 2 o 3 años? ni yo misma lo recuerdo u_u, entraba a fanfiction a seguir leyendo no lo niego, pero cuando deje de escribir la historia estaba por iniciar 5 año de secundaria, y sé que no tengo perdón D: pero no tenía cabeza para pensar en como continuar la historia... y debía pensar en como ingresar a la Universidad y todo eso...aun así sé que esto no es una excusa! para haber dejado abandonado la historia; pero a decir verdad la historia tampoco me gustaba por el rumbo que esta yendo... por lo que decidí volver a subirlo pero editarlo casi por completo! :D sé que no sera lo mismo, pero espero mejorarlo aunque sea un poco... no prometo que voy a actualizar pronto ni les dare fechas... por que solo les mentiría con eso y es algo que no quiero hacer u_u. _

_Sobre mi otra historia que recientemente me anime a escribir es una adaptación... pero juro que no será igual a la película solo voy a tomar la idea quizas al principio parezca igual, NO LO SERA!_

_Ahora los dejo que me tengo que ir al cine a ver Amanecer 1 parte por segunda vez ;D _

_Alguno de ustedes ya la vio? :D cuéntenme sus partes favorita n_n_

_Que tenga un magnifico día :)_

_.HPTFMA_


End file.
